Unexpected Guests
by Edmund's Girl
Summary: Five American teenagers (who also happen to be mega-fans of Tolkien) find themselves in Middle-Earth after winning an online contest; the prize being an all expenses paid trip to the film-set of Hobbit in Matamata, New Zealand. They're then thrown into the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and forced to join the quest to reclaim Erebor. (The plot follows the Hobbit.) **T for gore**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tolkien's works; I only own my five OCs.

 **Chapter One**

Jessica Stevens and her four friends walked down the passenger steps - their portable suitcases rolling behind them - which led to the concrete runway. She and her friends had won an online contest that had an all expenses paid trip to New Zealand to see the film-set of the Shire - or, more specifically Hobbiton - for a prize. They had just finished their one day and two hour flight from New York, and would've been very tired, except they were all mega-fans of Tolkien's works, and were very excited to be there.

The five adults were soon on the concrete, rolling their luggage to the airport where a jeep would take them to Matamata, where Hobbiton was located. It took them a while to actually get to the airport on foot; and it seemed even longer because the weather was especially cold and blustery - even for April weather. But, after minutes passed, the five finally made it to the nice big warm airport.

As they entered through the big glass double-doors that said ENTER above them, the oldest adult, whose name was Ruby Collins, peered around and said, "Wow! Look at this place! It's enormous!" Ruby was the oldest one in the group: she was twenty six years old, and had the best fashion sense of them all. But for her job, she worked as a babysitter in New York. She was also very pretty in appearance too. She had cropped light blonde hair, dull blue eyes, very pale skin, and was 5'10" in height. Normally, she wore a blue and green checked shirt, skinny jeans, and black sneakers - which is what she wore when she was at the airport.

The second oldest, Zoe Alexander, nodded and replied, "I know right? It's awesome! You could fit hundreds of dinosaurs in here!" She was the nerd of the group, who liked reading comic-books and studying up on dinosaurs and things like that in her spare time - when she wasn't selling her clay sculptures on the internet as her job. As she her appearance, she had short red hair that was usually very messy, ever so slightly tanned skin, brown eyes with a flex of green, about 5'6" in height, and was twenty four years old. On that day, she was wearing a black t-shirt with the _Jurassic Park_ logo on it, wore her favorite pair of ripped denim jeans, and black boots.

Then there was Josh Parker, the third youngest, who was twenty three, who had fairly short brown hair that was always messed up, a bit of brown peach-fuzz on his chin, pale skin, dark brown eyes, and was 6'1" tall. He wore that day a black 'Skillet' shirt, blue jeans, and worn old grey-brown sneakers that he had had for years. Josh liked reading books and comic books; he also enjoyed and was gifted in playing the guitar, which he did a lot. (He was a currently a music writer - that was how he was making his money.) He also was dating Zoe, and had been for many years.

After they all had walked a bit further into the airport, the third oldest asked, whose name was Isaac, "So, where were we supposed to meet our jeep again?" Isaac Collins was the most quiet out of the group, but he was also very smart (and he was actually the younger brother to Ruby). He was also very strong and tall, and was twenty three years old, like Josh. Isaac had extremely short light blonde hair, very tan skin, a clean-shaven face, dull blue eyes, and was the same height as Josh. He, however, was unemployed for the time being.

The youngest of them all was Jessica Stevens. Jessica was very much an extrovert, the funniest of the five, and was always cracking jokes. She was twenty years old and was currently single, like Ruby and Isaac. Jessica, usually only by her friends, was called Jess. And she had long dirty blonde hair (more blonde than brown), grey-blue eyes, tan skin, and was 5'11" in height. And she wore a white shirt with the 'Wicked' logo on it, light blue denim shorts, and white clogs. Jess was a writer who worked from a New York, who was currently attempting to write a book - she hoped a series - but was failing terribly.

"I think it's at the front entrance," said Ruby, still awed by the bigness of the airport.

"I'm pretty sure that this is the largest airport in New Zealand," Josh pointed out.

"How about in all the world!" Exclaimed Jess jokingly.

"This is pretty neat," Isaac said with a grin.

"Yeah, I _still_ can't believe we won that contest!" Zoe said in disbelief and joy. "Like, we never win anything!"

"Same here," agreed Jess with a delighted nod. She smiled and remembered when the five had huddled around Ruby's computer in her apartment when the site was going to announce the winners. She remembered how the had gotten the email saying they had all won the trip. It was like Christmas in June!

"When were we supposed to meet the jeep?" Asked Josh.

"The email said the jeep would be waiting at the front entrance at ten," replied Ruby. And that was the last thing they said said to one another inside the airport.

They walked and walked for what seemed like twenty minutes, until they found two big revolving doors that led outside into the parking lot. And just as the five had left the airport, a grey-brown jeep pulled up to the sidewalk.

"Just in time," Ruby said with a look of pleasure on her face. She and the rest of the group approached the jeep quickly, their luggage rolling fast behind them. When they reached the jeep, the friendly driver (who looked sort-of strange) told them to throw their bags in the back on the floor where they would be sitting. After they had all done so, they climbed into the jeep, one by one. When they were all seated in the back, it was a tight fit, and there weren't enough seat-belts, so they just didn't wear them at all. But once they were all situated, they told the driver and he drove away from the sidewalk.

They all watched as the airport slowly got smaller and smaller as they pulled out onto the highway and drove.

"How long of a drive will it be?" Said Jess to the driver.

"Hmm, not longer than an hour," the driver said cheerfully.

"I hope I don't get car sick," Zoe said, raising her brows for a split second.

"Me too," chuckled Jess.

The drive to Matamata was nice. There was a gorgeous view, and luckily they had all packed cameras with them - plus they had their phone and iPods, just in case. So every now and then they took pictures of the beautiful scenery.

The weather, half an hour into the drive, wasn't so bad. It started to get warmer and sunnier as the minutes drew on, and the wind started to die down too, and soon faded into a refreshing breeze.

Half an hour later, the jeep turned onto Buckland Road, and they could see many, many houses that looked like they belonged in California, not here. It wasn't long until they turned a right and drove for a few minutes, turned yet another right, and then pulled into a very large, empty, parking lot, with a huge green sign with gold at the edges, that read: WELCOME TO HOBBITON; and under that, there was the location: Matamata, New Zealand. The jeep parked in the large empty parking lot, free to choose where-ever he liked. The vehicle was soon parked, and as soon as it was, the five adults leaped out of the back. Excitement bubbled inside of the adults as they removed the cameras from their necks and took pictures of the sign and the scenery; it was all too beautiful to take it.

After they had taken many pictures, Jessica walked over to the driver and asked, "How come there's no-one here?"

"Well, ya see lass," for the first time that day, Jess noticed that he was Irish, "they basically shut this place down so no-one except you six could get in. Aye! Which reminds me! Here are yer passes; there's a guard at the beginning path - where there's a wooden sign that reads: HOBBITON - and ye give 'em these passes, and he'll know that yer the winners." He handed Jess five large red passes.

"Oh, thanks!" She gladly took the passes and then walked over to the other four who had grabbed a map and were looking over the whole area. "Hey, guys! Here are our passes. And the driver told me that it was so empty because they shut down this place just for us!"

"Sweet!" said Zoe, taking her pass.

"Why do we need these if we're the only ones here?" Isaac asked, taking his pass and sticking it in his pant's pocket.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe in case there are imposters or something," Jess shrugged and also stuffed hers in her pocket. "So where are we heading first?" She handed out the rest of the passes.

"I think Bag-End!" Ruby said.

"Hmm, I say we just start from the beginning and work our way there," commented Josh, who was holding onto Zoe's hand.

"I guess that works," said Ruby with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Shall we begin our journey?" Jess said with a smile. Everyone said yes, and so they started out towards the entry.

As they passed the jeep, the driver called out, "Wait! Ye fergot yer luggage!"

The five looked at one another and chuckled. They then went back to the jeep, got their luggage from the back, and then resumed their walking.

"And another thing! I'll be back, right here, next morning to get ye all; ten o'clock! And by the way, there's a hotel that ye can put yer things in. It has a watermill next to it - ye can't miss it!" the driver called.

"Thanks!" they all said, and rolled their luggage behind them to the entry way. The jeep pulled out and was soon out of sight.

They kept walking until Jess pointed out the wooden sign that read HOBBITON, like the driver had described. And, like the driver also said, there was someone there, standing next to the sign. Except, he looked, well...different! Once Jess had told the others about the guard taking the passes, everyone had expected to see a security guard dressed in blue or something like that; but instead there was a small fat man who looked like a hobbit.

"Wow, they think of everything here!" exclaimed Jess after they had shown the man their passes and were walking into the set.

"Yeah! They have _workers_ dressed up as _hobbits!_ How cool is that?" Zoe cried with exhilaration.

After they had walked a little more, they looked to their right and saw the most beautiful landscape in the world! There was a large pond and the watermill they were told about, and many, many hills with hobbit-holes built into the them; the sky was so blue and cloudless - the weather had changed severely since the airport. Now it was bright and warm, and it felt like you were actually in Hobbiton itself.

"Well, I guess we should check in our rooms now," said Isaac, who was pointing to the house with the watermill.

"Yeah, good idea," nodded Jess; "that way we aren't lugging our bags around all day long!"

So they walked down the dirt path until they reached a large stone bridge that crossed the pond and would quickly get them to their hotel.

They were over the bridge and into the hotel in a couple of minutes. Once they were inside they looked around, their mouths slightly open with awe. It looked like something right out of a movie! And, it actually kind-of was. The walls and floors were made out of wood, and so was the check-in desk, and so was most of the furniture.

Zoe advanced toward the desk. No-one was there, so she looked around for a silver bell to ring. But there wasn't any.

"Hey guys," she said as the others were looking around a bit, "there's no bell to ring, what should I do?"

"Uh, no idea," Josh said after a few seconds of thinking.

Just after he said that, a small female person walked into sight and stood behind the desk. The desk was very short, and it seemed to just fit the employee who worked there. She, too, looked rather odd - rather like a hobbit in a way.

"Hey, guys, look!" whispered Ruby to the others; she pointed to the employee behind the desk; "it's another worker dressed up. This place is awesome; it's even better than Disney World!"

Everyone agreed and watched as Zoe filled out little to no paper work. In a minute or so she had rejoined the group. "We're all checked in!"

"How many rooms do we get?" inquired Jess.

"Two each: one for the guys and one for us!" Zoe smiled as she held two old-fashioned brass keys that would each unlock a room. She handed the other one to her boyfriend as they walked through a room with a tall arch. That was the breakfast area - or so they guessed. When they were through that room, they saw that, in front of them, was a large set of wooden stairs. They looked very old and rustic.

"Wow, they do a _lot_ of detail for off-camera stuff! I mean, look at these stairs!" declared Ruby.

They were up the stairs in a matter of seconds, their suitcases banging against the wood every time they went up a step.

"Where are our rooms?" said Isaac, looking at the large hallway in front of him, lined with doors.

"I think the lady said rooms 1 and 2," Zoe recalled.

"Sweet! First two rooms!" Jess smiled happily.

"So what's our plan going to be for today?" Ruby asked as Zoe and Josh stuck their keys in their separate keyholes.

"I'm gonna get unpacked and then go explore!" giggled Jess childishly.

"Me too," Zoe agreed, successfully unlocking her door.

"Okay, sounds like a plan!" Josh said, as he - too - unlocked his door. "See ya soon!"

As the three girls opened their hotel door, their eyes opened wide with amazement. Like downstairs, there walls, ceiling, and floor was made out of beautiful wood. It was a fairly large size for a hotel room, and it came with four small beds, a small bath (complete with all the necessities), and a large window with a drop dead gorgeous view! It overlooked the west part of Hobbiton. And from there, you could see Bag-End!

"Guys, look at the amazing view!" Zoe called as the others were checking out the rest of the room. The two jogged over to Zoe's side and gazed out the window.

"This is so amazing!" Ruby said with a smile. "But come on, we have to unpack now."

It was hard dragging Zoe away from the window; and she almost turned away, except something drew her attention back to the outside. She saw a grey cloaked figure approach the road which lead to Bag-End. _Oh, cool! They must be doing a reenactment of the Hobbit for us!_ She thought to herself. At that moment, she a saw a small person open the door to Bag-End dressed up as Bilbo - or what she thought was Bilbo; she was far away and only could guess. "Ruby, Jess, look at this! I think there's a reenactment going on!"

Again, the two females went over to the window, by Zoe, and looked out at the wonderfully designed landscape.

"Woah! Is that supposed to be Bilbo?" Jess pointed to the small person who was, at the moment, getting his mail from a mailbox.

"Yeah, I'm guessing. He came out of Bag-End, so..." Zoe watched intently.

The next thing that happened was that Bilbo sat down on a bench, a long wooden pipe in his mouth, and examined the many letters he had received. Just then, the grey cloaked figure ("Gandalf!" Jess had squeaked with delight) came up to Bilbo - or the actor who played Bilbo.

"Look, they're doing the scene from the movie!" Ruby pointed out, though it was very obvious.

The three watched intently and were very disappointed when the scene ended, and "Bilbo" went into his hobbit-hole, and "Gandalf" walked out of sight.

"Oh my gosh, that was epic!" Zoe said with a heavy sigh.

"I know right?" Ruby nodded in agreement. "It's cool that they would hire actors to reenact the scene from the movie."

"I never knew they did that," admitted Zoe, who knew a _lot_ about Matamata and what went on there.

"Well, _now_ let's unpack!" Ruby suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Everything in this story belongs to Tolkien except my five OCs.

 **Rating:** K now, possibly T in later chapters due to violence.

 **A/N:** Thank you to _Nilli15_ for being the first person to comment on the first chapter of my story (it is greatly appreciated) - this being my first story and all! :) Many thanks to you, my friend! Also, sorry or sloppy work, typos, grammatical mistakes, etc. I was writing this sort-of under pressure, trying to get it done in one day, and so some of the parts might not go together like they should (such as in the last chapter I said it was April and then I wrote further down it was June...it's April...sorry about that - but by the time I spotted that it was too late). Eventually it will be edited, _but it is not this day!_ Teehee :)

And there are also references to different fandoms! (like in the last chapter I mentioned _Jurassic Park_ , etc.)

 **Chapter 2**

The boys' room was very much like the girls' room. Everything looked the same except the view. Instead of seeing Bilbo's hobbit-hole and the west of everything, they saw the other end of Hobbiton: the east. But their view was still as breathtaking as the girls' view.

After everyone was done unpacking their suitcases, both boys and girls, met outside their doors, waiting to go exploring with the little time they had left - actually they did have hours and hours, but they wanted to see everything single thing there. When both groups were outside, Jess exclaimed (exhilarated) to the boys:

"Guess what, guess what!"

"What?" Both Josh and Isaac said in unison.

"We saw these two actors playing Bilbo and Gandalf who reenacted the second scene from the fist _Hobbit_ movie! It was crazy awesome!" She smiled as she remembered everything that had happened. They reenacted it almost perfectly, at least in her eyes.

"Wait - really?" Josh said, his brows raised in disbelief.

"Yeah!"

"It's true," Ruby confirmed. "We can see Bag-End from our window. Our view is breathtaking!"

Zoe grabbed her boyfriend's hand as she said, "I wish you could've seen it!" She smiled happily and stared into Josh's brown eyes. "Drat, we should've taken pictures!"

"Yeah, I wish you would've. It sounded great!" Josh sighed as he squeezed his girlfriend's hand playfully.

"Okay, so are we going to go 'exploring' now?" Jess asked, twirling a bit of her hair around her finger. She did that often - usually out of habit.

"Mhm!" Isaac said, looking at the four just in case he was wrong. He wasn't though.

"Let us be off then!" Josh said, raising his free hand out in front of him.

And with that, the five young adults headed down the wooden stairs and into the - guessed - eating area; and then they went into the check-in/check-out room was. And soon they were out of the hotel and outside - which they were hit by a gentle refreshing breeze.

The hot sun was beating down on the five as they walked around for hours and hours, enjoying every minute of the set. Every now and then they each removed their cameras from around their necks and took pictures of the hobbit-holes and the free roaming pigs and sheep that they would occasionally see. And another thing that they would see, was people. Not normally dressed people like the fiver were, but people dressed up as hobbit-folk. And to top it all off, they were small people - people who actually LOOKED like REAL hobbits! They wore the exact same clothes as most of the hobbits did in the movies, and most of the were smoking long wooden pipes - like Bilbo did.

"The guys running this place must pay close attention to detail! Every once in a while I see small people walking around who look EXACTLY like hobbits!" Isaac said, who was slightly confused at this.

"Yeah, so do I! It's kind-of weird, but at the same time it's awesome!" Zoe added, looking at Josh with a smile. He looked back at her and grinned.

Soon the five could see the setting of the sun, and they still had not yet gotten to Bag-End. They had started west and worked their way east. As the sun slowly fell behind the tall mountains in the far background, small yellow lanterns hanging from the ceiling slowly started to turn on, giving off a very movie-like essence. While this was happening, they finally made their way towards Bag-End for the first time. When they had opened the wooden front gate they were all very surprised to see a glowing blue rune on the door.

"This is the place!" Joked Josh. "Hey! We could pretend like we're the dwarves going into Bilbo's house!"

"Oh! I've always wanted to do that scene!" Zoe exclaimed excitedly. "I call being Dwalin!"

"Issac and I can be Fili and Kili!" Suggested Jess hastily.

"Does that make me Balin?" Josh said. "Ruby, you should be Bilbo!"

"Uhm, okay, sure," agreed Ruby doubtfully. "What do you want me to do?"

"I thought you WANTED to go to Bag-End! So go inside your hobbit-hole, Mr. Baggins!" Isaac joked with a smile. "No, but you should at least open the door and step inside and see what it looks like."

"I'm going to knock first. I dunno; I just have a 'thing' for knocking on doors before entering." So Ruby knocked on the small round wooden door, painted green, with a little golden knob right in the very middle. After seconds of waiting, everyone encouraged Ruby to just open the door (expecting it to be unlocked) and step inside so they could have some fun for a few minutes.

"Hey, look! There are even lights on inside the hobbit-hole!" Jess pointed out. But just after she said that, they all heard a hing turn from inside and a creak that came from the door - and they all jumped at that. And before they knew what was happening, a small figure dressed in a strange multi-colored robe with curly hair and big furry feet had opened the door. This person looked EXACTLY like Martin Freeman with a his few movie prosthetics and a wig on.

"Woah, guys, I think that's Martin Freeman!" Whispered Zoe after a few seconds had gone by. For a while, after Zoe had spoken, there was complete silence, and all that could be heard was the crickets chirping loudly.

"Uhm, hello?" Said the supposed actor curiously. "C-Can I help you?" It even sounded like Martin!

 _This prize really went all out on everything! They got an actor who looks and sounds like Martin Freeman. Unless, that_ is _Martin Freeman himself!_ Thought Ruby.

"Wow, guys, I think it's actually Martin Freeman - except a lot shorter," she said aloud.

"E-Excuse me? Who is this - this Martin, you speak of?" said the person at the door.

"Hey, it's cool dude. We know who you are. By the way, I love you in _Sherlock Holmes!_ " Josh said as he reached for his camera. He soon snapped a quick photo of the actor.

"What - What did you just do with that - that thing?" The supposed actor pointed to the camera that was now around Josh's neck.

"Uh, it's a camera. You should be used to seeing them, right?" Zoe interfered.

"No, not at all. I don't even know who you are or what that thing is. What is a came-ear-a, exactly?" Said Bilbo. It was it actually Bilbo: the reallife Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End, though the five didn't know it at the time. And when they did know, they were utterly bewildered and perplexed.

"Uh, it's what you take pictures with for memories or something like that," Zoe replied. She was now very baffled. This was Martin Freeman, right? How could it not be? He looked and sounded like Martin, but body-wise he didn't really look anything like him; he looked like he was a genuine hobbit.

"So, Mr. Martin, where did you get that wicked costume?" Jess asked, fumbling with a pad and pencil.

"Costume? I beg your pardon. Oh, excuse me, won't you come in?" Bilbo said, who was quite flustered and down right confused as to what these five people where talking about. Actually, his whole day was confused. This was the sixth time a "big person" had come to his hobbit-hole. But these five were the most confusing, by far. He bewildered hobbit scratched his head as the five tall adults entered into his hobbit-hole.

"Wait - are we allowed in here? Like, we're not gonna get get in trouble or anything, correct?" Ruby questioned as she entered into the warm home.

"I should say not!" Chuckled the poor hobbit, closing the door after they all had come in. "This is my hobbit-hole and I invited you in. Why on earth would you get in trouble?" He shook his head and chuckled quietly to himself. He rubbed his hands together. The five gazed around the entry way, awed by the beautiful of it all. And as they were in the light, Bilbo noticed just how strange the strangers looked and dressed. He knit his brows together, trying to think of a time where he had seen such ridiculous clothing.

He couldn't think of a time.

"This place is enormous! It's just like I always imagined!" Jess declared, taking a quick picture with her camera.

"Ah, I beg your pardon? You've heard of Bag-End before? May I ask where you all come from?" The hobbit stared up at the young adults, awaiting a reply.

"Well, New York," Zoe looked, puzzled, at her friends.

"New York? I've never heard of that place before! Is it in Middle-earth?" Bilbo asked.

"Uh, no, it's not," Ruby answered instead. "It's in the United States of America."

"The United States of What?" Bilbo knit his brows together again. Where did these strange people come from? Certainly they're not of this world. Perhaps another?

"Wow, you're a good actor. You should win an award for keeping this good of an act up!" Complimented Jess.

Bilbo paused to think for a moment. Actor? Award? Act? What on earth was this girl talking about? Bilbo, deciding he would try and change the subject, said, "I'm just having supper now; would you all care to join me?"

The five exchanged excited glances. An opportunity to have dinner with Martin Freeman? There was NO WAY they were passing THAT up!

"Yeah!" The five said together.

They then followed Bilbo through an extra room, which eventually lead to a decent sized kitchen. It seemed bigger in real life than in the movies. But they supposed that's how it always was. When they were standing in the kitchen, they looked around, remembering the kitchen where Bilbo had eaten his fish and biscuits the night the dwarves came. And speaking of fish and biscuits, there, on the kitchen table, was the fish and biscuits that Bilbo had started to eat, right before the dwarves came.

"Look, there's the food Bilbo was about to eat before the dwarves came!" whispered Jess to the rest of the group.

"Okay, that's cool! I bet it's fake food, though," said Isaac.

"Yeah, probably."

As the five were taking more pictures of the room and food and sometimes Bilbo, the poor confused hobbit said, "Would you all like some tea, perhaps?"

"Uh, sure," everyone said with a smile. As the hobbit left to go into a different room to get a teapot, the young adults turned to one another and chuckled silently.

"Martin sure is doing good job with his act!" said Josh, still looking around the kitchen.

"I'm not sure it _is_ Martin," Zoe said, shaking her head a little.

"I've been thinking the same thing," said Ruby and Jess at the same time.

"What do you mean?" asked the boys. They both stopped looking around.

"Well," explained Zoe, "I mean, look at this place. It's exactly like the one in _The Hobbit._ And that was filmed on a set in a building, not actually here here, in Matamata."

"And did you see Martin?" Jess added. "He's really, _really_ small! And he looks exactly like the hobbit in _The Hobbit_ \- prothstetics and all!"

"Yeah, and what about the reenactment?" Ruby pointed out. "I don't think they would hire two actors to do the reenactment just for the winners of a contest. It seems kind-of pointless, don't you think?"

"Maybe you're right," her brother said at length. "But, if that's true, then we're actually in Middle-Earth - which is a universe that doesn't exist! So, you're telling me we're in a fictional world?"

"What other explanation is there other than this?" argued Ruby.

"I'm only saying," shrugged Isaac.

And at that moment the hobbit came waddling back into the dining room, holding a cold kettle filled with water. He soon put the handle of kettle over a roaring fire, which boiled the water. "Help yourselves to the fish and biscuits - there's always more where that came from!" He offered happily.

The five thanked the hobbit and sat down on the wooden benches which were in front of the long dining room table. They waited patiently, not saying a word, waiting for their tea to be ready. They were all, pretty much, still as confused as when Zoe had proposed her idea of the five actually being in the fictional world, Middle-Earth. Though it seemed hard to believe, it was deemed the most sensible idea - the other being, of course, that Martin Freeman had shrunk, grown a bit of hair, changed a little face-wise, and had kept up a role for far too long. And once they had all thought about this, Zoe's idea seemed more and more logically.

Soon the kettle was singing, and Bilbo, with a specially cloth, removed it from the small hook above the crackling fire. But no sooner had he done that, the doorbell was rung. And very loudly at that! The hobbit excused himself from the group and waddled over through a room or two, and was soon in front of his little round door. He opened it with curiosity and confusion. And those feelings grew even more stronger within him, when he saw a figure, who stood slightly taller than himself, standing outside his door, bald on the top, wearing a dark green cloak on his stone steps. The figure turned around, his arms folded across his broad chest. As soon as the figure turned around, Bilbo knew immediately that he was certainly not a hobbit, but a dwarf! And Bilbo was soon corrected on that fact when the dwarf said:

"Dwalin, at your service!" And Dwalin bowed deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my five OCs.

 **Rating:** K now, possibly T later due to violence.

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far! :D *jigs* Also, sorry it's so short! I just needed to post something quick :D

 **Chapter 3**

Poor Bilbo Baggins stood at his wide open front door, speechless. At first he stuttered, unsure of what to say to the dwarf, as he fumbled clumsily with the ties of his robe. After a few seconds, he finally managed to say, "Bilbo Baggins, at yours!"

The seemingly tough dwarf slightly raised a thick brow, but soon pushed his way inside the hobbit-hole and passed the even more confused hobbit. Bilbo looked puzzled and said, "Have - Have we met before?"

Dwalin turned around to face the hobbit and said bluntly, "No." And with that he began walking further into the hobbit-hole.

When they heard a gruff voice at the door, the five adults turned around to see who was at the door - though they already had a guess. At first they thought it was going to be a security guard that had come to look for the five missing winners. _We are so dead._ They all thought at once. But at the figure stepped into the hobbit-hole, they were all relieved and very, very surprised. As the guest pushed his way passed Bilbo, they could all plainly see that it was Graham McTavish - or Dwalin. He was one of Zoe's favorite actors, and he was also her favorite dwarf! So when she saw him she almost fainted. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! It's Graham McTavish!" Josh quickly grabbed hold of Zoe's arm in case she was actually going to faint this time.

Unintentionally, Dwalin overheard Zoe's fangirling, and looked sternly to his left. He then spotted the five human adults sitting by the table, staring at him. He knit his brows together and asked, "Who are _they?_ " to the hobbit.

"Oh, I don't exactly know. They just showed up at my doorstep...like you did," replied the hobbit. He scratched his head while he was thinking about everything that had happened in the past thirty-minutes.

"I didn't know _He_ had invited five oddly dressed humans," Dwalin raised a bushy brow. He slowly approached the five.

As he did that, Zoe's heart pounded faster and faster with excitement. Finally, she couldn't contain her excitement any longer and burst out saying, "Graham McTavish! It's you! Oh my gosh! It really is you!"

Dwalin stepped back a little, his thick brows raised in confusion. Who was this... _Graham McTavish_ she spoke of? Surely he must of been from the strange world the five oddly dressed guests had come from; and he must of looked a great deal like himself.

"Oh, right, sorry. My name is Zoe - Zoe Alexander. Can I have a picture with you?" Zoe was smiling like a fool now, but she was just so happy.

"A picture?" grunted Dwalin. "And _what_ is that?"

"Wow, you're a really good actor too!" She complimented.

"Actor? What are you talkin' about?" growled the dwarf, who was growing very uncomfortable and annoyed.

"He's just as good as Martin!" whispered Josh to Jess.

"I don't think it _is_ Graham McTavish… I think it actually _is_ Dwalin!" Jess whispered back. "Remember what we were talking about?"

Josh nodded his head, remembering the conversation they all had had. "Obviously Zoe forgot!" He whispered.

Just then Jessica tugged on the fangirling Zoe's arm. She turned to face Jess, and when she did, Jess raised her brows, as if to say, "Remember our conversation that _you_ started earlier?" Zoe's eyes grew wide as she slowly began to remember. Once she had, she whirled around to face Dwalin, who was now in the living area fiddling with a ship in a glass bottle, trying to figure out how it got in there. And just as Zoe was beginning to pluck up the courage to go apologize for her abominable behavior, she and everyone else in the hobbit-hole heard the golden bell ring for a second time.

Jess looked at everyone in the hobbit-hole and said, "I bet that's Balin!" And sure enough, when Bilbo opened the front door, in stepped a white bearded dwarf, who was much wider and shorter than the first. After Bilbo had said a few confused words to the new dwarf, Balin ignored the hobbit (unintentionally) and walked over to his brother.

"Evenin' brother!" He smirked.

"Evenin' brother!" Dwalin said in return - he smirked as well.

After the brothers had exchanged some words with one another, they both grabbed each other's shoulders and violently head butted, which made a very strange sound.

"Guys, look, it's Balin!" Josh whispered.

"Yeah, we noticed," chuckled Jess. "I can't believe that we're actually _in_ Middle-Earth!" She grinned and slightly jumped up and down with excitement.

"Well, I mean, there still is that possibility that everyone here is, like, the best actors in the world!" Josh jokingly pointed out. Everyone laughed. And that got the attention of the new guest. The pudgy dwarf turned to face the five. "And who do we have 'ere?" He said, approaching them.

"Oh, I'm Jess," introduced Jess with a smile. Everyone else introduced themselves too.

"Pleased to meet you," Balin bowed deeply. "I gather - I only say this because of your clothing and names - that you're not from around these parts?"

"Oh, no, we're not!" Zoe said. "In fact, we're not even from Middle-Earth."

"Yeah, we're from America," explained Issac.

"Aye-mere-a-ca?" Balin tried to repeat.

"Uh, America," Josh corrected. "But I guess you don't know where exactly that is." And just then the bell rang a third time. The flustered Bilbo walked over to the door and opened it; only to find even _more_ dwarves! This time there were two dwarves, though the two other dwarves and the five adults couldn't see exactly who it was.

"I bet it's Fili and Kili!" Whispered Jess excitedly. She had always been a big fan of Fili and Kili - even before the movies came out. But sure enough, it was Fili and Kili. They too exchanged confused looks with Bilbo, but they eventually pushed their way passed the door and quickly spotted the five humans and the other two dwarves.

"Dwalin, Balin!" Kili called with a smile after wiping his mud covered boots on a wooden box - which he later found out was Bilbo's mother's jewelry box.

"Kili, Fili!" Dwalin and Balin said at the same time. The four dwarves smacked one another on the back, a grin on their face.

But soon, Kili asked Dwalin and Balin, "Who are they?" And of course he meant the five oddly dressed humans who were whispering and pointing. "They seem rather...odd..."

"Aye, that they are," Dwalin replied, nodding. He looked at Zoe for a moment and she blushed.

"We don't know why they're here or who invited them. The hobbit didn't even seem to know." He sighed then smiled. "Well, let's eat! Shall we?" Cheers from all the dwarves in the hobbit-hole burst out as they all headed for the large pantry. Just minutes after they had begun to take things out of the pantry, and shift some tables in the dining room, and grab barrels of ale, the bell rang for a _fourth_ time! The angry and flustered Bilbo waddled over to the door thinking terrible things, and also wondering who could be behind all this. He sighed as he opened his round door. He was only expecting to see one dwarf standing at the door, but instead he saw many dwarves who had fallen over into his hobbit-hole. There were probably near ten! Bilbo's eyes widen with surprise as shouts such as: "Get off me!" or "Get your foot out of my back!" and things like that emitted from the dwarves mouths. Soon all the dwarves were standing up; and once they were, a long elderly figure cloaked in grey ducked into the hobbit-hole.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo said with relief and in annoyance.

"Hello, my dear Bilbo," smiled the wizard as he took off his hat.

"Were you behind this - this shenanigans!?" Bilbo puffed, his face turning red.

"Shenanigans, my dear Bilbo? They're only quite a merry gathering!" The wizard said. By now the other dwarves had met with the five humans and the four dwarves, and we helping carrying chairs and food and ale into the dining room.

"There are far too many dwarves in my house! And humans for that matter!"

"Humans? I did not invite humans," Mumbled Gandalf in confusion.

"They're dressed very oddly, and they say that they come from a place called E-merry-a-ca! Or - Or something like that!" And then Bilbo began ranting to Gandalf about everything that had happened with the humans and dwarves before the wizard had arrived.

 **A/N:** So sorry for not updating in more than a week! You probably noticed a lot of typos. Sorry :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my five OCs.

 **Rating:** K now, possibly T later due to violence.

 **A/N:** Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting everyone! I'm sorry that nothing has _really_ happened in the last couple chapters, but the story's about to pick up - don't worry! And from now the chapter updates might be a bit slow, because I'm slowly getting busier and busier, and plus I'm starting on a new story, so be sure to check that out when it comes out! :) Also, I'm a _**BetaReader**_ now! So come to me with your stories and I'll betaread them for you! :D

 **Chapter 4**

Soon all the dwarves had set up all the tables and chairs in the dining room, brought out all the food and ale, and were now sitting down having a very noisy gathering.

Ruby sat next to Dwalin and Issac, and Issac sat next to Jess, and she sat next to Kili. And across from Kili was Josh and Zoe. They were all getting acquainted and having the time of their lives. And, being mega-Tolkien fans, whenever the dwarves sang songs, the humans would always casually jump in and sing until it felt like their lungs would burst. The dwarves and humans and wizard and even Bilbo enjoyed themselves thoroughly - though most were slightly confused with some people and most people. But at last, after they all sung and took part in "Blunt the Knives" and had cleaned up the dining area nicely, and everything was beginning to quiet down, a slow and solemn knock was heard. Bilbo, who was less confused and angry than before, rose from his chair which was seated a bit away from everyone else, and went to answer the door. Gandalf and a few of the dwarves and, naturally, the five humans joined the hobbit. Soon the door was open, and there stood the short figure (still taller than Bilbo) with a dark cloak. Right away the five knew exactly who it was. But before the girls got to say a single excited word, Gandalf calmly said,

"Ah, and there is the fourteenth _expected_ guest of our company!"

"Greetings, Gandalf," said the new dwarf. His voice was low and gruff. His name was Thorin Oakenshield. He removed his cloak and stepped into the hobbit-hole, taking no notice of poor Bilbo.

"Thorin Oakenshield," greeted the wizard; "you're late!"

"I got lost several times," Thorin explained. He handed his heavy cloak to the hobbit. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find."

"Ah, well," mumbled Gandalf, fumbling to get out his long wooden pipe. "At least you have arrived. We've been waiting."

"I wouldn't have found this little hole if it weren't for that mark on the door!" Said Thorin.

"Mark?" Bilbo squeaked. "I assure you: there's no mark on that door!" He pointed to the back of the closed door. "It was painted nearly a week ago!"

Thorin looked at the hobbit, taking notice of him, and raised a brow. "There _is_ a mark on the door - I put it there myself, yesterday," explained Gandalf with a nod of his head." And with that the subject was dropped. Instead, Thorin folded his arms across his chest and looked the hobbit over. Bilbo felt very uncomfortable, but he decided not to say anything.

"So this is the burglar?" Thorin questioned.

"Ah, yes," said Gandalf, eyeing Thorin suspiciously.

"He does not look like a burglar - he looks like a grocer!" Declared Thorin. He got a few laughs from the others. He then began to move towards the dining room to get some food.

A tedious conversation about a quest and a dragon and the Lonely Mountain would have put anyone to sleep, except of course hard-core Tolkien fans and anyone who was of Middle-earth. Suddenly, after a few minutes of silence, and people thinking the conversation was over, little Ori said,

"Who are they?" And pointed to the five humans who had been silent the whole conversation. Everyone in the room looked to the humans. Gandalf blew smoke rings from his long pipe as he thought.

"Yes, who are you?" Thorin asked.

"I'm Ruby, this is my brother Issac, and my friends Zoe, Josh, and Jessica," Ruby introduced. Her voice was somewhat shaky, but that was only because she was sort-of nervous and slightly confused.

"And what are you doing here?" Thorin raised a brow.

"Well, 'ya see, we won this contest," explained Josh. And Josh explained the whole entire thing until this present moment. When he was done, there was a loud murmur among the dwarves; Gandalf and Thorin exchanged glances, and the five looked at one another. Dwarves were known to be a rash and rough race - there was no telling _what_ they might do to the humans.

"What do you think?" Whispered Thorin to Gandalf.

"I have a strange, positive, feeling about them. They are not from this world," the wizard replied.

"They are strangers - they cannot be trusted!"

"All they same it would do no harm in taking them along on the quest." But Gandalf and Thorin could not be so quiet that they could not be heard by the five. The five looked at each other, and soon Jess said,

"Look, it's nice here and all, but we belong in New York. It'd be nice if we could live now and go back to our hotel."

"What's a hotel?" asked Ori.

"They are not of this world," spoke Gandalf softly, blowing a smoke ring afterward.

Not much was said about that topic that night, because everyone was in shock of Gandalf's words. People, from another world? How could this be? It didn't make sense… Those were the words that were running through the dwarves' minds.

Soon, after a few minutes of silence had passed, someone suggested that they all go into the living-room where a large and healthy fire was roaring in the fireplace. So everyone from the dining-area slowly rose to their feet, removed their long dwarven pipes from their coats, and filed quietly into the living-room. Bilbo stepped aside and watched the wizard, dwarves, and humans leave, without exchanging any words to one another. This made the hobbit feel somewhat uncomfortable, since nothing was being said, but at the same time he very much enjoyed it, because it was nice and peaceful.

Outside the darkness had fallen over Hobbiton, and the stars were shining brightly throughout the sky. Lanterns had already been lit, candles were being lighted in windows, and grey smoke emitted from chimneys. Bilbo hadn't even noticed how dark it had _really_ gotten until he passed by a window.

Once everyone was settled in the living-room, the dwarves lit their pipes, and very slowly and low they started to sing. The five humans were all sitting on a dark scarlet couch, and knew exactly what was about to take place. "They're going to sing!" whispered Jess in excitement. She had always loved _Misty Mountains_ and had always wanted to hear the dwarves sing it in person. Now it looked like her wish was going to finally come true!

The song seemed to go on for hours and hours, but it did not. No-one knew exactly how long it lasted. And when it ended, everyone seemed rather disappointed. They wanted it to go on forever and ever! Then dwarves sang other unknown songs, but they were not as beautiful as the other.

The night seemed to drag on for a long time. Bilbo had been lulled to sleep hours ago in his bedroom, while everyone else was awake in the living-room. It must have been one in the morning (though no-one bothered to check the time) by the time everyone had found proper bedrooms and fallen to sleep. Most of the dwarves shared a bedroom - two in each - and the humans were sleeping in two different rooms - separated by gender, obviously. It was much easier for the dwarves to go to sleep than the humans (at least the girls), because the humans were too awed and excited for sleep. In fact, the girls stayed up for hours - or what seemed like hours - discussing all that had happened to them.

"Do you think we'll actually get to go on the quest?" Jess asked.

"I don't think so. I'm sure in the morning we'll wake up in our beds or something," Ruby said with a somewhat disappointed sigh.

"Yeah, you're probably right," agreed Zoe - disappointment was also in her voice.

"I wish this could all last," Jess said sadly.

"Me too," Zoe said. "But good things never seem to last."

"Maybe this will though!" Jess was trying very hard to stay positive, but it was hard.

A lot more was said in this conversation, but not on this topic. About two hours later, the three decided on going to sleep, because they had to get up by ten in the morning for their ride back to the airport.

The girls and boys were soon off to a nice and pleasant sleep…

 **A/N:** Sorry for not updating in awhile! I will update regularly from now on. Thank you to everyone who has liked, favorited, and reviewed my story so far! :) Also, sorry for such a short chapter. Chapters _will be_ longer from now on!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my five OCs.

 **Rating:** K now, possibly T later for violence.

 **A/N:** SO sorry I didn't update sooner! I thought I had updated on the 23rd. (Maybe it was a dream I had...) Anyway, I won't update for twelve days, because I am going on a vacation. But when I come back I'll be updating every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday! :)

 **Chapter 5**

The golden sun seeped through the small round window in the girls' room and danced on the floor. It was around this time that the girls were starting to wake up. And as they were doing this, little birds outside were twittering their sweet little tune to all the other little birds. When they all started to actually wake up, they looked around. For a minute or so they had forgotten what had happened to them, and started to freak out a little. Where were they? What and where was this little room? This scared them, and it also made them fully wake up. And when they were fully woken up they soon remembered exactly where they were and how they got there. That also stirred up another thing in their minds. Where were the dwarves? There was no noise of merry laughing or singing? Were they already gone by now? It couldn't have been _that_ early in the morning…

"Guys, where do you think everyone is?" Zoe asked.

"I dunno, I don't hear anything!" Ruby replied.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Jess chuckled.

But just before Jess was going to head out the door, Ruby groaned and said:

"Guys, we can't go out looking like this!" She pointed to herself - specifically her clothing.

"Like what? We look fine," insisted Zoe.

"It looks like we slept in our clothes!"

"Uh, that's because we did?" Jess raised her eyebrow and chuckled.

"No, I'm not leaving this room unless I get new clothes," said Ruby.

"Oh please," giggled Zoe. "Are clothes really that important?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "No, but I'd like to at least look decent in front of fourteen men." She winked and chuckled quietly.

While the two were talking about the "importance of clothes", Jess was "exploring" the room in which they had stayed in overnight. She suddenly realized that behind a large white sheet, was a beautiful wooden wardrobe. It was beautifully designed. It looked like it had been hand-carved.

"Check this out, guys!" said Jess in awe. Ruby and Zoe stopped talking and turned their heads towards the large wardrobe. "It looks like something out of Narnia! Doesn't it?"

The other two nodded. It did look (almost) exactly like the wardrobe that was in the _Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe._

"That's incredible!" Ruby said at length. She started examining the sides of the wardrobe.

"Let's see what's inside!" suggested Zoe, excitement bubbling inside of her. She slowly drew back one of the wardrobe doors as Jess and Ruby impatiently peered inside.

"We're in _Middle-Earth,_ " said Jess as Zoe had finished pushing back the other door. "Who knows what we could find in here! We might find Narnia!" And with that, the three eagerly looked into the natural lighted wardrobe. Disappointment filled their hearts when they only saw hobbit-ish clothes and the smooth wooden back of the wardrobe.

"On the brightside, at least we found clothes," grinned Ruby - though she too was disappointed.

Just then the three heard several footsteps belonging to different people approaching their room. Soon they saw the two boys standing under the low arch, that led into the girl's' room.

"Morning, babe," giggled Zoe as she slightly skipped over to her boyfriend.

"Hey babe," smiled Josh. "So, what are you guys looking at?"

"Oh nothing - just an empty wardrobe," replied Ruby.

"Hey, that looks like-" Issac never got to finish his sentence because Jess finished it for him.

"Looks like the one from Narnia? Yeah, that's just what we thought." Jess smiled and winked at Issac.

Jess had taken a certain liking to Issac (almost from the moment she saw him), but she had to keep that a secret - from Ruby anyway. Zoe already knew about it, and her loud-mouth boyfriend was starting to suspect something.

"Anyway," said Josh suspiciously. He had seen Jess wink at Issac, and was getting very suspicious. "We just stopped by for two reasons. One, to say good morning, and two, we're supposed to tell you that Thorin and his company are leaving in a few minutes. They wanted us to give you these clothes to wear." He and Issac held out three sloppily folded piles of thick clothes for each of the girls to take.

Jess took the pile from Issac's hands, and Ruby and Zoe took the two outfits from Josh. After exchanging a few more words with one another, the boys left so the girls could change. Soon the three girls were done, and were wearing their new warm outfits. They were a few sizes to wide, but it all worked out in the end because the clothes were meant for short people - like Dwarves.

There was no mirror in the room, so the girls had to take each other's word for how they looked.

"But I like my old clothes better," stated Zoe. "For the record." This made Ruby and Jess laugh a little.

"What are we supposed to do with our other clothes anyway?" asked Jess.

"Just keep them around until we go home?" suggested Ruby with a shrug. They then left their rooms and were walking down one of the many halls, when suddenly Jess stopped. Ruby and Zoe, confused, stopped also.

"Hey! I figured out how we can see how we look!" exclaimed Jess. "We have our phones and iPods and cameras, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot! But where are they?" Zoe said and started looking around her as if they'd magically pop up in the hall.

"Probably in our room," said Ruby. They then turned and headed back to their room. And when they were in their room, they saw their cameras, phones, and iPods lying in a small corner in a pile.  
"There they are!" said Ruby and rushed over to the corner. She picked up her items and shoved them in many different pockets and put her camera around her neck. The others did the same.

"Okay, now we should probably, quickly, take pictures of ourselves?" shrugged Zoe. They did just that. They each took photos of each other and then examined their outfits. All in all they were happy - though Ruby wasn't exactly happy with the certain color choices. After that they rushed out of their room, down the hall, turned a corner, and were standing in the living room where the dwarves, Gandalf, and Issac and Josh were standing.

Both Issac and Josh were wearing different clothes. Instead of their New York clothes, they were dressed in strange Dwarvish attire, like the girls.

"You look so cute, Josh!" squealed Tricia and hugged her boyfriend's arm.

"You too," grinned Josh.

"You look very different," smirked Jess to Issac. But her smirk quickly faded when Ruby and Josh started to raise their brows at her.

But before anything could be said about that, Gandalf said loudly, "Hurry now, everyone! I have many ponies outside waiting for us! Hurry now; we cannot afford to waste time!" So everyone in the living room started to file out of the room and towards the round door in the entry-room.

Jess was the last in the group, and suddenly she stopped in front of Gandalf who had opened the door and was letting the dwarves and others out of the hobbit-hole.

"What about Bilbo?" She asked innocently.

"He will come," mumbled Gandalf. And then hurried her out the door.

 **A/N:** I know, I promised a longer chapter, but vacation is approaching and I have to get ready :P I'll update the 12th, guys! :D Cya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my five OCs.

 **Rating:** K now, possibly T later due to violence.

 **A/N:** A BIG thank you to all my followers, reviewers, and favoriteres (just made up a word XD). _This_ chapter will be long, I promise!

If you have any ideas for this story, please PM them to me :) Not every idea will be used in that certain chapter which you planned on, but that doesn't mean that they won't be used at all! They could be used in different chapters! ;)

Plans have changed by the way! I'm now only going to update Tuesdays and Saturdays, sorry :P

Now, onto the story! :B

 **Chapter 6**

It was soon noon and Bilbo had not turned up yet. The dwarves and Company had just passed through Bree on their stout little ponies that Gandalf had given them. The Company had taken up bets to see if Bilbo would show or not. Bilbo not showing up was bet more than half percent among the dwarves. But - of course knowing the story and what would soon happen ?- Ruby, Zoe, Issac, Josh, and Jessica all bet that he _would_ show.

The dwarves were just about to toss around their bets when they heard a faint voice behind them.

"Wait! Wait!" Was what they all heard growing nearer. The Company stopped their ponies and turned their heads; only to see Mr. Baggins huffing and puffing a few yards behind the last pony. He was waving a long old paper in his hand. The deed was slightly torn, due from the wind while running, but it was all in one piece.

The paper was soon given to Balin who looked it all over, seeing the hobbit's webby signature at the bottom and a few other places. After it was looked all over, Balin grinned, folded the paper, put it in his red satchel, and said happily, "Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Mr. Bilbo Baggins!"

Cheers emitted from a few dwarves as Thorin told the others to get Bilbo a small pony to ride.

The final bets were tossed around as Bilbo struggled to mount his pony. Gandalf, the five unexpected guests, and two other dwarves had won the bet, and were thrown many pouches of money. The five looked at one another and giggled.

The day drew on slowly, but the five fans had a terrific time. They whispered amongst themselves what would happen next and about everything that had recently happened. And the farthest thing from any of their minds was the jeep that was supposedly supposed to pick them up two hours ago.

"Riding lessons finally paid off!" Said Ruby with a grin.

"I know right?" Agreed Jess.

"You two are lucky," sighed Josh as he tried to mimick both girls positions. Ruby and Jess laughed at his poor attempt.

"Issac, you've hardly said a word!" Jess smirked. "How are you keeping up?"

"Eh, fair, I suppose," replied Issac who was slightly miserable.

When it was around five or so, the Company had reached a small area that had a large wood around it.

"Stop!" Thorin shouted as he stopped his own pony. Everyone else did the same to theirs. "We'll stay here for the night and get up early in the morning. Oin, Gloin, see if you can get a fire ready! Bifur, Bofur, start marking some supper!"

As this was happening, Gandalf started to dismount his horse (he had a horse since he was so exordinarly tall). "I don't like the looks of this place..." He said gruffly. He walked around and saw a burned or torn down house (it was so destroyed no-one could tell what had happened to it). "No, I don't like the looks at all! We should move ahead more!"

"No," Thorin said as he too dismounted his horse.

"Save me from the stubberness of dwarves!" Gandalf shouted as he walked towards his horse.

"We are all tired and hungry. We will stay here for the night," argued Thorin.

Without another word, the angry elderly wizard mounted his horse and gave it a little kick in the side. Bilbo and the others watched their wizard leave the Company and ride off north. The five unexpected guests walked over to the ruined building and examined it. Bilbo, who was again very confused, followed them.

"E-Excuse me," stammered the hobbit, "where is he going?"

"To see the Elves," Jess answered plainly.

"E-Elves?!" Bilbo gasped in disbelief.

"Sh-h-h-h!" Hushed Zoe. "The Dwarves _hate_ Elves, so watch what you say around them." Bilbo nodded and thought more about Elves and their beautiful country.

Later that evening the five humans were in charge of setting up camp. They had to roll out everyone's bedding on the ground and fluff everyone's pillow and what not. After they did that Bifur and Bofur called out and said that supper was ready.

"Bilbo, you five!" Shouted Thorin. "Give these two bowls to Fili and Kili - they're on guard duty." The leader of the company handed Bilbo and Jess the bowls and then told them all where to find his nephews.

The six started walking into the wood which surrounded their camp. "This would make for a great fanfiction," whispered Jess to Zoe.

"I know right?" Agreed Zoe.

"I'm totally gonna write this down when we go home."

"Why not now?" Suggested Issac, who could hear the two.

"Good idea." Jess fumbled around with a pad and pencil which she had stuffed in her new clothes' pocket. She then started writing down notes and beginnings to chapters as they walked.

Before long the six had reached Fili and Kili who were just standing blankly at the ponies which were tied up to trees.

"Here's some food, Fili, Kili," Jess announced.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Ruby.

"Remember, the ponies?" Whispered Issac.

"Oh yeah!"

"The ponies..." said Fili. "It seems we've encountered a slight problem."

"We had sixteen," Kili said, "now we've got fourteen."

"Daisy and Bongo are missing!" Cried Jess as she investigated.

"Well! That - That's not good...at all! Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo suggested meekly.

"Ah, no, he's got enough bothering him as it is," Fili said.

"I know where they are!" Piped Josh. He looked at Zoe and squeezed her hand.

"And how would you know that?" Kili questioned, raising his brow.

"Follow us," Josh grinned and had everyone there follow.

"Look, there's a light!" Whispered Fili.

"Look, there's an uprooted tree!" Whispered Bilbo fearfully, but no-one heard him - or at least bothered to answer him.

Just then they heard a cackle from the distant.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"Trolls," Fili and Kili said in unison.

"TROLLS?" squeaked Bilbo.

"Yes, and as our burglar, we thought you would like to look into it," Kili grinned.

"M-Me?"

"Don't worry, we'll come with you, it'll be all right," winked Jess.

"Yes, you all go and we'll stay here," Fili nodded his head and took the soup bowl from Bilbo's shaking hand.

With that, the six tip-toed towards the big flickering light. Since the five humans had read the book and watched the movie, they knew exactly what was waiting for them. Now they were up close to the light, and could see that it was a large bonfire and that two monstrous trolls were sitting around it on huge fallen trees.

 **A/N:** I hope this was long enough! It seemed long when I wrote it. This was a pressured update so it's not edited. Apologizes if there are mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters other than my own five.

 **Rating:** K+ now, T later in future chapters (due to gore and blood).

 **A/N:** Greetings! Wow, another update xD Never thought this would happen, did you? Sorry for missing three months worth of updates, but life has its way! Now I should be updating regularly, except I won't set any exact dates because life is unexpected and I feel like that's too much pressure for poor ol' meh XD

But without further-a-do, chapter 7!

 **Chapter 7**

Two monstrous trolls sat atop two great tree-trunks that had been turned over onto their side. A great fire burned in front of them, sending ash and sparks spiraling high into the dark night-sky. Upon the fire was a rather large, black metal pot that held a liquid no-one could be quite sure of; some stew, they all guessed later on.

"Only two trolls?" Fili said with a delighted and a bit of surprised tone. "You can take them on nicely, Mr. Baggins!" Which sounded like 'Boggins'. "If you get caught," he added quietly.

Bilbo's face turned a sickly white as he looked at the trolls. He had never seen anything so hideous (besides Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, of course) or so enormous. And he was so small that the trolls seemed to double in size. "A-Are you _sure_ about this? I-It can't p-possibly be s-safe!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Bilbo, it'll be fine," reassured Jess, knowing that no harm would come to him.

"That's all fine and grand for _you_ to say! You're not going to rescue ponies under the keep of two trolls!" Bilbo snapped, his eyes widening with fear.

"Now isn't that odd," pondered Jess, taking no offense in Bilbo's tone. She leaned over to Zoe's ear and whispered, "Aren't there supposed to be three trolls? I only see two."

And just then another large troll hobbled into sight. It was carrying two ponies, one under each arm.

"Nevermind," added Jess, seeing the other troll. They were, in truth, much larger than she ever would have imagined. As she thought back to the movie, she thought of how Peter Jackson should have really made them a few feet taller - but there was no way for him to know.

"What are you waiting for, Mr. Baggins?"

"Three trolls!" squeaked Bilbo. "You want me to face _three_ blundering trolls! Dear sir, are you out of your mind!"

"Not _face_ them - just steal back our ponies which currently are _behind_ the trolls," said Kili. "Perfectly out of sight!"

"Also," added Fili, "you're the smallest of us all - and aren't hobbits light on their feet, not making any sound? Besides, you _are_ the burglar!"

It was now even darker than it had been before. Up in the sky was a gorgeous blue moon that was full; and the stars were like delicately placed diamonds. Everyone agreed later (that is Zoe, Jess, and the others) that Middle-earth nights are much more breath-taking than ours.

"What if something goes wrong?" Bilbo said, crossing his arms.

"Hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a screech owl," said Kili confidently. "We'll be right there in a matter of seconds. Now off with you!" And he gave the trembling hobbit a gentle push (gentle in a dwarf's eyes), which almost knocked him clear into the plain sight of the trolls. He froze for a moment, but then slowly drew back into the darkness. He turned around to the others, about to say he didn't know _how_ to hoot like anything, but he saw no-one there. Confused and rather frightened, Bilbo paused for a moment to think out his strategy. Almost a minute had passed, and the hobbit had finally made up his decision. He was mad and confused and almost couldn't think straight. It was times such as these that he wanted to appear back in his warm cozy hobbit-hole, in front of a roaring fire ( _inside_ a fireplace) with a good book in his hands.

He began to stalk around the beasts, keeping away from the bright firelight and the trolls, who appeared to be having a discussion about their not-so-appetizing dinner. Bilbo eventually approached the rope-lined pen that had been keeping almost seven of the ponies entrapped. As he placed his small hands on the enormous rope, the ponies began to neigh and shriek with delight at seeing the hobbit and his attempted rescue. However, Bilbo did not seem at all pleased with their behavior - not in the least. His eyes grew wide with fear and he snapped his hands back and off the rope. Then he fell to his knees, assuming the trolls were going to turn around and see what had gotten the ponies so riled up.

But much to Mr. Baggins' surprise, the trolls didn't even flinch. They just kept talking and testing the stew. So the hobbit stood up and tried different methods to free the ponies. But minutes after attempts, he found that the rope was too thick to rip or tear, so he stopped. He spun around and began to soundlessly search for something sharp he might be able to cut the rope with. Just then something caught his eye. A sharp something had reflected off the moonlight to the right of him. It was a sword! Or, rather, a troll's knife, which could be mistaken for a sword, depending on one's size. But it was resting in the troll's fabric belt.

"What to do, what to do," thought Bilbo, tapping his index and middle finger against his right temple. He thought long and hard about how he might swiftly steal the weapon, all the while the trolls were loudly discussing what was in the pot and what might be in the pot tomorrow. At last, Bilbo decided he would just try to swipe the weapon as fast as he could, without having the troll notice.

While Bilbo and his rescue to save the ponies was happening, Fili, Kili, Zoe, and the others were hidden in the darkness, a great distances away from the trolls. The two dwarves were heartily eating their supper which Bilbo had delivered them earlier, and the humans were off a few feet, discussing what was going on and what part they should play.

"What do you think of all this?" questioned Jess.

"I still don't believe it," replied Isaac, still in slight disbelief of this whole happening.

"I know, me either," sighed Ruby.

"I mean, I've read so many fanfictions about this happening to people, so how could this happen to us in real life?" said Zoe. She grabbed Josh's hand and squeezed it.

"How long are we going to be in here...this story...I mean Middle-earth?" asked Isaac.

"I'm not sure. And I know that 'The Hobbit', at least the movies, takes about a year or so. Are we going to be here for a year?" wondered Zoe aloud.

"I think it's actually pretty neat! We get to be in Middle-earth!" exclaimed Jess, thinking optimistically. "I mean, this is what every fan literally _dreams_ of!"

"Yeah, but-" Josh was cut off because he suddenly heard a high shriek. "It's Bilbo!" he said instead. And he was right. The miserable hobbit had been caught.

Apparently Fili and Kili had already heard this and had shot off to get the others for help. The humans advanced cautiously forwards staying hidden in the darkness, knowing that the dwarves were to be caught soon - as was Bilbo; that is, once they attempted to fight the trolls. Only short seconds later they heard cries belonging to the other dwarves and the clanging of their weapons. Shrieks and screams were heard as the dwarves' cold blades struck against the trolls' bare skin.

"What should we do?" said Jess. She looked to her right where Ruby was, hoping she had an answer.

"No idea," replied she with a short nod of her head.

"We might try saving the ponies?" suggested Josh. He scratched his messy brown hair and shrugged his shoulders.

"But then we'd be caught," pointed out Jess.

"Yet Gandalf would eventually come and save us," reminded Zoe with a grin which no-one could see in the darkness. The five began a quiet discussion as they watched the rest of the Company being thrown into dirty and horrid sacks (after they had evidently lost the battle against the trolls) that smelled as if something had died in them. After Bilbo and all the dwarves had been tied up in sacks, the trolls began to build a strange contraption over the fire using sticks - its intention being to roast the dwarves and Bilbo - alive, I might mention.

"I'm sure Thorin will be mad at us if he finds we didn't do anything to help them escape," sighed Jessica heavily. She ran her hand through her lovely blonde hair that seemed to be a bit tangled.

"I know, but Gandalf will save them. And there's nothing we could do! Besides, Bilbo will stall, Gandalf will save, and everything will be fine!" assured Zoe. Though, for some reason, deep down inside of her, she felt as if things weren't going to be all right in the end.

Just then the five heard a great voice say, "The dawn will take you all!"; and everything appeared to be a great deal lighter than it had been before. And directly in front of them, a section of light shone radiantly between one boulder that had cracked and split - which had held back the morning light.

"Look!" exclaimed Ruby in delight, pointing to the elderly wizard.

"Gandalf!" Zoe called. She then took off in a run, leaping over brambles and fallen tree branches. All the trolls had turned into stone by the daylight, and the fire had suddenly burned out. Whether it was by magic or just by luck, no-one ever knew.

The wizard stood upon one side of the boulder that had split. The bright morning sunlight shone behind him, making him look heroic and, in a sense, different - but in in an indescribable way.

The dwarves and Bilbo finally were able to set themselves free of their flimsy "encasings". As they stood, the five humans entered into sight. They were breathing hard from their run and of excitement and their faces appeared dirty and exhausted. Though, after that night, no-one looked very attractive or well.

"Gandalf! It is good to see you!" many dwarves shouted out as the wizard stepped down from the large boulder. Questions and delightful remarks were cried out. "You are all welcome, but now is not the time for gratitude!" cried the wizard, leaning on his staff. "You there - where have you been?" The elderly wizard looked sternly upon the humans who no-one had yet noticed. No-one spoke. "Your friends were in danger and you didn't help them? I'm sure they would have all done the same for you; but that is not important now."

"No - not _now,_ " grumbled Thorin, giving the five a terrible glare that would have made a younger person shed tears. "Why did you come back?" He meant this question for Gandalf.

"I was looking ahead and now I am looking behind. And it's a lucky thing I did when I did," replied the old wizard leaning on his great wooden stuff. Just before anyone could say or ask anything else, Nori called out:

"Gandalf, Thorin! Look here! It must be the troll's cave!" The others gathered around Nori and peered into the darkness in the large mouth of the cave. An oozing, unpleasant smell emitted from the opening, and bugs of different variety flew and crawled out.

"What a horrid stench!" cried Ori as he waved his hand in front of his nose.

"This must be what the trolls used to hide in when it was getting to be light. They couldn't be hill or mountain trolls, for it would take them far too long to enter into the mountains, and I saw no trace of them when I left nor when I returned," said Gandalf. He placed a shaking cupped hand behind the tip of his staff and blew. A crystal blue light shone from the possession as everyone began to enter into the pitch-black cave.

When they were fairly far inside the cave, Gandalf held up his staff, letting everyone see what was inside the cave. They found expensive trinkets, Dwarven and Elven armor; weapons and gold. Most of the dwarves were more fascinated with the gold than they were with everything else they had found. But Thorin, the five, Bilbo, and Gandalf's attention was drawn more towards the weapons. Thorin picked up a light and long scabbard which held a well-made Elven blade called Orcrist - they found this out later. When he unsheathed it, he stared longingly at it, as the light from the wizard's staff illuminated off of it.

"That is a very fine Elvish blade," stated Gandalf with a peculiar gleam in his eyes. Thorin looked at him and hastily sheathed it. "I would not do that if I were you. That is a well-made sword - you'll never find better, I assure you." Without saying a word, Thorin quickly attached the scabbard to his belt and released a heavy sigh. Elves were his enemy and anything made by him he despised greatly. But if it would aid him in battle and taking back his homeland, then he would unwillingly accept it. The weapon with thin and unusually light. It had a curved edge and was easy to handle.

Gandalf was next in finding a sword. The scabbard was dusty and worn (much like Thorin's) and was laying on the dusty ground, seemingly untouched for possibly a decade or more. They found out later that its name was Glamdring. The sword looked like your typically sword, only it was lighter in the hand.

While Gandalf and Thorin were examining their weapons, the five were off finding their own weapons - in case the need arose. They each found themselves other Elven blades that were not as grand or special as Gandalf or Thorin's, but still well-made and light.

The Company spent nearly an entire hour in the cave, taking only necessary items and burying the unnecessary. When they were leaving the rotten-smelling cave, Gandalf and Bilbo were the last to exit. The wizard stopped the hobbit and said, "Bilbo, you may need this in the near future." And he handed the halfling a small Elven dagger. It was - by far - the nicest thing the hobbit had ever held in his life.

"I don't think I'm ready - or, rather, I don't think I want it," said Bilbo. "I don't wish to face any battles."

"Neither do any of us, my Dear Bilbo. But the key is this: courage is not whether to take a life, but knowing when to spare one. Also, the blade glows blue when goblins are close." And right after the wizard had said that, their was a rustle near them and Bilbo looked down at the sword in his hands: it glowed _blue._


End file.
